Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two display panel sheets, field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device may generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. The electric field may determine the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling polarization of incident light so as to display images.
A vertical aligned mode liquid crystal display device, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes of the liquid crystal molecules are perpendicular to a display panel while no electric field is applied, has been developed.
In the vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, a wide viewing angle can be realized by forming cutouts, such as minute slits, in the field-generating electrodes. Since the cutouts as well as protrusions can determine the tilt directions of the liquid crystal (LC) molecules, the tilt directions can be varied by using cutouts and protrusions such that the reference viewing angle is widened.
When forming the minute slits in the pixel electrode to have a plurality of branch electrodes, the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules is deteriorated due to a relationship with other liquid crystal control forces of the liquid crystal molecules as well as the minute slits, such that texture may be displayed over time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.